


When The Ritual Begins

by wherethefigslie



Series: Let Me Give You My Life [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Consensual Unprotected Sex, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefigslie/pseuds/wherethefigslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a slow day at the office, Barba decides to take advantage of a little down time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I've officially dove headfirst into the Barisi fandom, I thought I'd offer this. Established, loving dom/sub relationship.
> 
> ETA: I've since come to peace with Sonny as a nickname, and edited accordingly.

“I had an idea.”

While it’s not entirely uncommon to hear Barba utter those words, it’s  _slightly_  less common to hear them in bed while he’s still doing his best to recover from a really enthusiastic bout of sex. Carisi’s struggling to put thoughts together, and he makes a vaguely affirmative sound, pushing sweaty hair off his forehead.

“Dominick.”

Oh, okay, well. If his full first name is going to be used, he’ll bite. Sonny cracks an eye open and glances sideways to see what his very innovative boyfriend has come up with this time.

Only to be met with the sight of ADA Rafael Barba holding up their favourite plug and looking entirely too calm and casual about it. And now Sonny’s got both eyes open and his attention is fully focused on this idea.

“I want you to wear it,” Barba says, as though he’s picking out a damn tie for Sonny to wear to work. “In public.”

Sonny’s eyebrows go up, because they’ve done it mostly just around the apartment, on days off. And he’s liked it. Even just the parts when he’s kneeling next to Rafael’s chair, head against his boyfriend’s thigh, Rafael’s fingers stroking absently through his hair while he goes over paper work. The idea that the other man could just sink into him whenever he wanted had kept him buzzing and tingling all day.

And then there had been that dinner out where Sonny had to fight to keep still in his chair because sitting for  _hours_  with the plug in, just barely nudging against his prostate and not giving him  _quite_  enough had been torture, but the way Rafael had fucked him when that had gotten home was _so so worth it_  and –

“Dominick.” This time it’s accompanied with fingers snapping in his field of vision and he realizes his mind had wandered.

“Sorry, um. What, like another dinner?”

Rafael makes a so-so motion with his free hand. “Not exactly.”

“I can’t do a club, babe, we talked about that. Too many people touching me, there’s no way I’d be able to hold out, not like you want me to.”

But Barba holds up a hand and tuts in that lawerly way of his. Like scolding a small child, almost. “I know. But there’s a paperwork day coming up.” Oh right, Olivia had told them about that. They were putting aside a day just for desk work; going through old files, crossing t’s and dotting i’s. “I’ll be set up down the hall, in case anyone has any questions…” Barba continues, trying to coax Sonny into making the last couple of connections himself.

And once that happens, Sonny’s eyebrows disappear entirely into his hairline. “You want me to wear it at work. In front of everyone?”

Rafael shrugs and the plug gets set in its place in the box next to their bed. “If you’re interested. Usual rules apply.” That meant Sonny had to hold out until Rafael said he was allowed to come. Which is – honestly sort of enticing. “Obviously if anything work-related comes up, the deal is off. And I’ll be in an office down the hall if you need to use your safeword.”

“Obviously…” There are gears turning in Sonny’s head as he works out the logistics of it.

“And you could wear the cock ring, if you feel like that might help.”

Oh Christ, why are they having this conversation  _after_  mind-blowing sex? He whimpers a little as his body tries to catch up to his brain and start getting interested in this conversation. Rafael presses a soft kiss to his shoulder and strokes his hair, which helps. It always helps.

“I – yeah. Yeah, okay. Let’s do this.”

Completely awesome idea. His boyfriend is the best, some times.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had sounded like such a good idea at the time, but Sonny's starting to regret saying yes.

No, he lied, this is a terrible terrible idea.

Sonny’s on his back with his feet planted, spread wide to give Rafael room to work. And work he does, spreading and twisting his fingers, two of them, inside Sonny to get him nice and loose.

His free hand is on Sonny’s stomach, which twitches a little with each thrust of Rafael’s hand.

Sonny whines, high pitched and needy and reaches down to wrap a hand around his cock, only to have it swatted away.

“I’ll jerk you off in the shower,” Rafael promises, and Sonny has to satisfy himself with that.

Showering with the plug in is – strange, to say the least. That fantastic feeling of fullness with the water beating down on his oversensitive skin makes him feel like one raw nerve ending. But the ADA is true to his word and jerks Sonny off, nice and slow the way he likes it while Sonny braces his hand against the tile and just fucking rides it out.

Most of their toys are simple, chosen for function rather than style. The plug is black silicone, with a curved handle at the base that’s discrete enough to be worn under even Sonny’s stupidly tight work pants. The cock ring is leather, and adjustable, and Rafael secures it around the base of Sonny’s cock, snapping it shut behind his balls.

“Comfortable?” he asks, stroking Sonny’s thigh in reward for holding still so nicely.

“Can I kiss you?” the detective pants in reply, expression ever so slightly wounded.

“That’s a yes. Finished getting dressed, I’ll see you at work.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nope, definitely a stupid idea.

It’s only a couple hours into the day and Sonny’s doing his best to keep his legs pressed together, to keep from moving too much in his chair because every time he does the plug shifts and rubs against his prostate in the best worst way possible.

Rollins is staring and Sonny shoots her a glare, “What?”

“You’re sitting funny is all,” she points out with a nod to Sonny’s stiff posture. “I mean I know Barba’s been riding you but – “

“Sarge!” Sonny whines pathetically, casting a kicked puppy expression Olivia’s way.

Olivia just sighs and rubs at her forehead like she’s warding off a migraine. “Let’s not talk about Carisi’s personal life at the office?”

“ _Please,_ ” Finn agrees, emphatically. “It’s bad enough I have to see them making heart eyes at each other every time Barba comes in here, I do not need details.”

Rollins shrugs, undeterred and amused “I’m only saying – “

“ _Sarge_.”

“Rollins, leave Carisi alone. Carisi, please try to concentrate a little harder on your work. Let’s spare Finn’s delicate nature, okay?”

Sonny shifts in his seat again and bites down hard on his lip.

Today is going to be a long fucking day.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carisi reaches his (first) breaking point.

It's almost lunch.

Surely,  _surely_ he can last until lunch. Maybe even after that.

But Rollins kicks his chair every few minutes to "get his attention", or so she says, but Sonny knows it's because she's trying to rattle him.

And bully for her because it's working. Every time her foot hits the chair, it jostles Sonny and therefor the plug. The ring is doing its job to keep things from getting  _too_ obvious, but there's only so much a man can take.

Finally he gets permission from Benson to confer with Barba on something, firmly ignoring the way Rollins watches him go, files in hand. And thank god Barba set up shop not too far down the hall, because Sonny's not sure he could have made it another five steps.

The door is locked behind him, the shades drawn, and he drops the files to the table serving as Rafael's desk for the day.

"Babe," he says, imploringly, giving Rafael his best wounded expression. The one that usually gets him what he wants. Okay not usually but like thirty percent of the time, anyway.

Rafael glances up from his work, that elegant eyebrow arched in question. "Yes?"

" _Babe,_ " Sonny repeats with an increasing sense of urgency.

The ADA leans back in his chair, steepling his fingers, looking for all the world like he's about to make his opening argument in court. "Are you using your safe word?"

Fuck, he doesn't want to stop, but he needs -- something. Anything to take the edge off, just so he can get through the end of the day. "No, I'm not. I'm just -- can we do something? Just real fast, anything, your choice."

Apparently  _your choice_ is the magic word, because Rafael sits up again with a slight smirk. "All right, I think you've been a good boy. If you promise you'll make it the rest of the day with no more interruptions, I'll suck you off right now. Quickly, since we still have to actually get lunch."

Oh Jesus yes. Oh Jesus, Mary, Joseph, and like at least a dozen saints  _yes_. Sonny starts undoing his pants when Rafael stops him with a hand and an annoyed look. "Uh, no. I'm not getting my pants dirty. And my knees on cement? Please. Help me clean up."

They work quickly to organize and put aside the files on the table so that it's clear, and so Rafael can get back to work once they're done. Then Sonny perches on the edge of the table, legs spread with Rafael between them. "Pants open, take yourself out."

It's unfair, how calm and collected Rafael can look, completely dressed in his flawless three piece suit while Sonny feels like a sweaty awful mess. But he obeys as quick as he can, shoving his boxer briefs down far enough to take his cock and balls out, relishing the way his usually so composed boyfriend licks his lips. Once the cock ring is off, it only takes a few strokes to get himself fully hard. "Like that, babe?" he pants, leaning back to brace a hand against the table behind him.

"Perfect. You've been so good for me today, haven't you?" Rafael purrs, nudging Sonny's hand out of the way and replacing it with his own. Sonny whines with a quick nod because yes, yes he's been good right? "Good boy," is his confirmation as Rafael leans in to take just the head into his mouth.

It has to be fast, they both know that, as much as Sonny would love to draw it out. He rocks his hips forward just a little, just enough to nudge against the plug and he gasps, tipping his head back. Rafael swats at his thigh and reaches between his thighs to grip the handle, twisting it as he takes Sonny halfway in and pulls back again to lick and messily kiss at the head.

For what he'd said would be a quick blowjob, Rafael is being a healluva tease.

Rafael gets a rhythm going, sliding down to suck hard, pulling back and twisting the plug inside Sonny and he can't fucking take it for more than a few minutes. Sonny taps frantically at Rafael's arm to warn him he's about to come, biting down hard on his lip to keep from yelling.

Warning taken, Rafael swallows him down to catch everything as Sonny comes. He strokes Sonny's thighs while he trembles through it, licking him clean carefully before he leans back and dabs at the corners of his mouth his his fucking pocket square.

Always so classy.

While Sonny is busy recovering, Rafael is kind enough to replace the cock ring and get Sonny's underwear and pants back in order, buckling his belt with an affectionate pat. "Better?"

Sonny flashes him a grin and a thumbs up, "Perfect."

"Good. Get back to work."

Sonny can't help but laugh and give his ridiculous boyfriend a slow, lazy kiss as he slides off the table. "See you at home."


End file.
